Things she'll never admit
by moonlight08
Summary: My first fanfic. Just DxS fluff :D . Hope you like it! R&R Post PP


_I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though._

_This is my first fanfic, so don't be mean. Criticism is accepted, though. English is not my first language, and I'm taking an important english exam this year, so I'd really appreciate if you could tell me ANY mistake I made. Thanks!_

_Moonlight08  
_

**Things she'll never admit**

"Oh, come on." said Danny when he felt a ghostly presence "Really? It's only been a week since the dis-asteroid and we've had to face seven ghosts so far. Besides, we have a maths test tomorrow and I can't fail. Well, not again".

"Watch out!"yelled Sam. Danny ducked to avoid geting hit by a deathly-ray thrown by Technus. After a few punches and when they finally got the "_evil" _ghost locked up in the thermus, Sam went on. "And, about the test tomorrow, I think they'll understand. I mean, everybody knows your secret now, right? I'm sure they won't mind if you take the test the day after tomorrow."

"You're probably right, but if this goes on like this, I'm not going to be able to take it at all. And, FYI, I want to pass to next year like any other normal kid would " Danny sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to break the news to you, but you are NOT a normal kid. You're a hero, and that means you have responsibilities like, you know, saving the world and stuff..."

"I know. It's just sometimes I'd wish I could have a break from the ghost-hunting things, and lately it seems like I never have that ." The ghost-boy looked at her with tired eyes. She couldn't help but put her hand on his cheek to confort him. Yes, she, too, wanted to get to spend more time with him --specially since he had started dating her--, but a Danny without ghost powers wasn't --well--, Danny.

He reacted to the contact with a shiver. Then he covered her hand with his, not letting go. They'd been only dating for a week, but they had known each other for many years longer than that. And --God knew-- they had been in love with each other for many, many years of those. They knew everything about one another.

"I love you" said Danny, unable to stop himself. She was just so... perfect. Perfect in every sense: she was beautiful, smart, loyal, funny, unique... simply Sam. And she smiled in return before leaning to kiss him.

Her lips caught his in a sweet and slow kiss. He'd wanted to do that for so long... Danny's head was spinning in circles, and the fact that his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer to his body didn't help much.

She was a little surprised when he deepened the kiss. She was feeling a little dizzy --not that she'd ever admit that. His arms got her as close to his body as was humanly possible, and she liked it. She had never felt this way before. She didn't know what was what started it all --her falling for her best friend. It could've been many things: his hypnotizing blue eyes, his goofy smile, his lion heart, his clumsiness... But she was sure of one thing: no one could make her feel the way he did.

"Excuse me..." interrupted Tucker. They just ignored him."Well, I'm heading home... not that anybody cares..." he just pulled out his PDA and satarted walking back home. Normally, Danny would feel guilty about letting his best friend walk home alone --since he was there to help him--, but right now, he couldn't care less.

They eventually had to break the kiss to breathe, but they didn't even cut the embrace. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes for a few seconds. This reminded him of their first kiss --well, official first kiss, at least, the fake-out-make-outs didn't really count--, and the thought made him smile. When he opened his eyes he saw her violet eyes staring at him.

He smiled his goofy smile at her and she felt like melting inside. Something she would probably never tell him, anyway.

"I love you, too" Sam said. Danny couldn't stop himself from cupping her face with his hand and then kiss her again. She just chuckled against his lips.

"What is it?" Danny asked, wanting to know what she was laughing about.

"Having trouble holding back the urge, huh?" he blushed.

"I... just... uh..." he stuttered."Sorry, can't help myself" he blushed even more as he said this and started scratching the back of his neck. Admitting it was kind of embarrasing. Not that he cared that much at the moment, he was having trouble thinking about anything but Sam's body against his. And no one could blame him. After all, he was just human --well, half human--, and her curvy body was just so... '_Better stop thinking about it' _he told himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam said "Want to go to my place?" Danny realised he didn't really care where they went, as long as they were together. _Oh, God, that sounded so cliché._

"Sure, I'd love to" he simply agreed. Then he went ghost and carried his girlfriend as he flied all the way to her house.

**3 years later**

Since it was Valentine's Day, Danny had decided to do something special for his goth girlfriend, Sam. But she didn't really celebrate this holiday beacuse she didn't like it. She claimed it was just an excuse to sell more products from the stores. Maybe it was, but, still, Danny planned to make her change her mind. He had respected her decisions the entire two years they'd been dating, and it was time for a change.

The problem was he didn't really had a plan. Well, he had bought her black roses, for instance, but he didn't know what else to do. But at least she'd be surprised.

So he went ghost with the roses in one hand and headed off to her place, hoping he could make her change her mind.

He didn't even knock on the door, but went straight to her bedroom. Her door was open and Danny wasn't surprised to find her talking on the phone with Tucker. She didn't notice his presence.

"I'm telling you, Tuck. It's not a good idea. No girl --not even me-- likes to get that as a present. Why don't you just buy her some chocolate?" she suddenly turned around to where he was standing. She'd noticed the subtle and sudden cold that indicated the presence of a ghost. "Well, I have to go. Bye, Tuck." she hung up quite roughly, then she looked up and asked: "Danny? Is that you?"

She saw a bouquet of black roses appear out of nowhere. She smiled as she took it, carrying them up to her nose so she could smell them. Then she patted on a spot nex to her on the bed so he would sit there. He did as he turned back to his human self.

"I didn't know you were coming" she whispered as she glanced briefly in his direction, but keeping her atention on the roses.

"Well, that's because I didn't know if you would let me come knowing my intentions" Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"And what would your intentions be?" he gulped.

"Um, you see, I, oh, wanted to, you know, celebrate-Valentine's-Day-with -ou" Danny looked in another directon as he said this in a hurry.

"Why?"

Well, at least she wasn't mad.

"Because I plan to convince you"

"Convince me of what?"

"Valentine's Day can be a beautiful tradition. Not that I'd ever actually celebrated it, but, still..." she cut him off putting a finger on his lips.

"Okay, I won't stop you. I actually _dare_ you to convince me." Danny smiled evily.

"Is that so, miss Manson?" he took the roses from her and left them on the side table before putting his hands on both sides of her face and leaned down to kiss her.

It was so passionate, so intense... and she liked that. They would've keep going like this if it weren't for the need to breathe. Their breathing was quick and noisy, not that they actually cared. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, before Danny closed the gap again and started kissing her neck. She let her head fall back a little as his lips brushed her neck.

"So... do you still think Valentine's Day sucks?" he asked against her skin.

"I just..." she wouldn't admit she'd been defeated, but he'd make her... eventually.

"Oh, come on, Sam." He made his way to her mouth again and kissed her as passionatley as before, but this time he stroke her spine and she shivered. "Just admit it: you now like Valentine's Day."

"I... don't..." she was having a hard time thinking straight. Actually, thinking at all. Danny smelled an easy victory.

He smiled as he got on top of her. It was eaven easier to kiss her this way, so he did. He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her neck, her jawline, and --finally-- her lips. This time he started with a sweet, gentle kiss. She soon felt his tongue asking for entrance and she let it in. He'd never kissed her like that, like this were their last minutes alive. Their breathing was uneven...ragged. Their hearts racing in sychrony.

When he made again his way to her neck, she said finally: "All right, you win. I do like Valentine's Day. Happy?" she asked.

He broke the kisses to look at her "Actually, I am." the emotion in his eyes caught her off-ward, it was so intense and full of love and passion. Then he kissed her again and kept going until they reached the point of no return. He separated a little to look at her in the eye. He was asking for premission. She just smiled and kissed him once again.

**3 years later**

"Where are you taking me?"she asked Danny as he carried her bridal style while flying to an unknown destination.

"You'll see, Sammy." he smiled at the nickname. Sam had given up trying to get him to stop calling her like that beacause all her effort was useless. She even liked it now, but she'd never admit it, not in the six years they'd been dating.

After a few minutes, Sam felt Danny slow down gradually until he stopped completely, gently pulled them both back to the ground.

She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most incredible view she'd ever seen. There was a waterfall flowing peacefully to their right and the moonlight illuminated the trees in a way that made them seem like silver. And then there was Danny, who had just gone un-ghost. His blue eyes staring at her intensely with a expression full of determination.

"Wow, Danny, it's beautiful." she smiled widely while wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a peck on the lips.

"Yes, you are." Sam normally hated the clicheés, but there was something in the way he said it that made her shiver.

He took her arms off of his neck and stared in her eyes for a long time. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but suddenly he started talking.

"I've been thinking... we've been together for six years today, haven't we?" she nodded, not knowing what that was all about. "Well, I was lying awake in my bed the other day, I couldn't sleep because of the pain of some injuries I got from ghost fighting..."

"You should have called me. I would have taken care of you." Sam interrupted him, worried now. Where was this headed to?

"Let me finish, please." Danny took her hand in his. He made a short pause before speaking again "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too." she cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked it with her thumb. She was begining to feel anxious.

"That's all I needed to hear." he said as he knelt on one knee. He looked up through his long eye-lashes as and whispered softly "Samantha Manson, would you marry me?"

She just threw herself to his arms, making them both fall to the ground, and kissed him intensely, while they wrapped their arms around each other. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling widely.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
